Home Is Wherever You Are
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: a suiko 2 fic. took place before the battle with Luca Blight. both of them had hard times in letting each onther know what they feel for each other. will they be able to tell each other or just torn apart by Luca Blight? ONE-SHOT .R


Author's note : well just another fic again :D this time I'm makin a suiko 2 fanfic. Especially for RiouxEilie fans. I must admit it that I seldom find fics about RiouxElie compared to FreyxLyon (no offense though _).

I'm sorry if this fic is a bit OOC. It's just a one-shot. Happy reading :)

Riou was sitting on his comfortable chair back in his room, alone. He was wavering whether the choice he made earlier in the meeting room was the best or not. Well, people say the best choice are mostly the hardest, let's just keep up to that instinct. Tonight would be the final day he had to fight in war, or so he thought.

Lord Shu informed him and his generals that the notorious prince Luca Blight would make his move in the middle of the night, a kind of surprise attack. One of Luca Blight's desire was to make Riou's head as an antique in his room. Riou Chose Miklotov, Camus, Valeria, Pesmerga, and Anita to be in his party, the last party that would decide the future of both Luca and his army. When lord Shu asked him whether he was sure or not, Riou just nodded without hesitation. Most of the generals were whispering to each other with a surprised look on their faces. Riou could hear just a glimpse of their chat.

_"I thought he would bring along Nanami and Eilie? You know, those girls always accompany him in most of his missions."_

Lord Shu just kept silent, he knew exactly why his lord made that kind of decision.

A loud bang could be heard coming from his door, he stood up and walked over the door. Unfortunately the door burst open even before Riou could grab the handle. Riou just stared at the angry looking girl in front of him.

"Oh hello, Eilie. How can I he-"

He was cut off by Eilie's sudden movement, choking his neck and pushing him to a nearby wall.

"you…YOU! you didn't choose me and Nanami in your party, I hope you have a VERY good reason for that!"

"heck- let…go"

Eilie withdrew her smooth hands from Riou's neck, allowing him to speak now.

"geez, I could die from strangulation you know?"

"like I care! I just wanna hear-"

"No reason, Eilie. I just can't allow women participate in this battle."

Eilie gave him a smirk. "so why did you choose Valeria and Anita instead of me and Nanami?"

Oh crap. "You said it yourself that you wouldn't let girls participate in this fight. Do they look more like a gentleman to you?"

Riou couldn't say a word in return. He wondered whether he should tell her his true reason or not.

"Riou, you know what? I'm going with you tonight whether you like it or not!"

"No you're not! I'm not allowing you to step out of the castle even just a step."

"Ha, you don't have the right to control me."

"I'm not controlling you, Eilie."

"So why did you-"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Eilie!" he knew his sudden loud scream startle her. But deep down he knew he had to tell her. He didn't know whether he would be alive or not tomorrow.

"You know I-" Riou took a deep breath before he said the last 3 magic words. "I love you."

A tint of red could be seen on both of their cheeks. Eilie just stared aimlessly at the floor, too shy to look ath the person who just confessed his hidden feelings. She could hear him clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry for being selfish. You don't have to…ah, just forget it. I just want you to know."

"You know what, Riou…" she mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me? I can't hear you."

"You're a JERK!" she choked him again with tears on her face.

"You're talking as if you're gonna die tonight. You're so cruel!"

Riou felt her hands stopped choking him. Instead she just cried on his shoulder. He wanted to ease her pain, but how? He was the one who hurt her.

A moment later, they sat together on the sofa in Riou's room. Eilie had stopped crying, her head resting on Riou's left shoulder.

"I never had a real home." She stopped, letting the wave of memories flooding her mind. "We were abandoned by our parents when I was 8. Since then the three of us traveled to places as circus performer. Until I met you in Ryube village.

"You were an orphan too?" she just nodded in reply.

"That's just a glimpse of my past. Right now I've find a place to call home, well I'm still not sure though."

Eilie then stood up in front of him and gave him a pretty serious look.

"I'm telling you this, Riou. If you die, this place won't be the same without you in it. This place won't be a warm home for everyone and me. If you die, I'm gonna strangle you to death."

She pouted by the end of her words. Hearing that, Riou laughed.

"What's the point in choking me if I'm dead? It's not like I'll die for the second time though."

"Oh shut up! What I mean is…if you die, everyone may call you a hero, but I'll call you a loser and hate you forever."

Riou's smile subsided a little. He squeezed Eilie's delicate hands in his own gently. "I know."

That night she couldn't sleep. Well, didn't sleep at all actually. Riou and his companion went to battle about an hour ago. The tavern was very quiet, no one had the urge to drink and get drunk. Only Eilie and Leona were there. The knife thrower expert gulped her 4th lemonade glass.

"Leona, one more lemonade please!"

"Oh, dear, absolutely no. you must be in trouble. You know you can tell me." The older woman took a seat in front of the depressed knife thrower.

"Leona, why does love hurt so much?"

"Excuse me?"

"It hurts knowing that he's fighting out there for all of us but I can't do a thing for him. I didn't even told him my feelings!"

"Ah, you're worried about this certain warrior I see. May I know who this lucky warrior is?"

She blushed harder, she couldn't even stare at Leona's eyes although she's not the person she fall in love with.

"Riou."

"Just as I thought. You're pretty easy to read, dear."

"You knew?"

"No, it's just my hunch. I could tell by the way you look at him."

Silence was lingering in the room for a few minutes before Eilie broke the it.

"Is he gonna be okay? You know, I want to let him know too that I …but I think it's too late for that now. What if he...what if…"

"Shhh, don't say something like that. there's no late in love. 'What ifs' are nonsense. Don't worry, Eilie. He's not the type that could be beaten easily. Have faith in him."

Dawn was approaching. No one had returned from the battle, this made both Eilie and Nanami's worry grew further, uncontrolable like an unstoppable train in high speed. They kept waiting for Riou's return. Sshe was sleepy, tired, and exhausted from waiting. But her worries didn't let her rest. Her heart kept beating hard as if it's gonna explode. She saw 2 tall figures in blue and yellow. Flik and Viktor. Though, they weren't the one she was looking for.

"Where's he?" she asked anxiously.

"Who do you mean?" asked Flik in reply.

Eilie blushed again. It was very hard for her to admit it that she was worried about Riou.

"If you're looking for him, he's dead and no more." Viktor said in low voice.

"Wh- you must be joking. I don't believe you both! I'm gonna look for him myself!" with that the you knife thrower ran past them in a hurry looking for the person she loved. Her heart crushed in an instant. So that's why they returned at dawn? Because they defeated that notorious prince with all costs? Including Riou's life? Maybe she was definitely too late.

"Hey, who were you looking for anyway, Eilie?" Viktor said from afar, unfortunately Eilie couldn't hear him

"Damn, what's wrong with that chick? We won the war! She should be happy. Geez."

Flik gave his buddy an annoyed stare, wondering if his buddy had caused a big trouble.

"Do you even know who she was looking for?"

Viktor smiled widely and INNOCENTLY while saying "Nope. Luca Blight?"

"Idiot! You ruined her. She was looking for Riou!" Flik kicked his buddy's feet.

"Whoops, my bad."

Riou was just dismounting his horse when he saw Eilie ran to him as if she was chased by some wild tigers. She saw him with happy face. With no more shy, she hugged Riou tightly, feeling that all of that were real. Riou who was startled at first hugged her back.

"I'm back, Eilie."

"I'm home." She said softly, enjoying Riou's presence near her.

"What do you mean?"

Eilie just smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "_Home is wherever you are_. I love you"

THE END

Phew, finally I finish it. You thought I let Luca killed Riou? No no no, I'm not that cruel y'know. I love Riou too, tha's why I gave him a good ending with Eilie. Hihihi. So what do you say? I wanna know your opinion. Thank you for reading my fic ^_^


End file.
